


Síndrome de Estocolmo

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern Era
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Tiempos modernos.<br/>Cuando el periodista Jaime Lannister se enfrenta a un chantaje, es rescatado de un tiroteo por un misterioso motociclista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El inicio de la película

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura de si esto es una buena idea, pero en el ocio del primer día de año se me ocurrió viendo algunas películas.  
> Este Jaime Lannister tendrá la desagradable costumbre de citar frases de libros o películas, las pondré en itálicas, si alguien tiene interés por saber de dónde son, siéntanse libres de preguntar. Si las adivinan puede que ganen un premio, aunque algunas serán muy conocidas.  
> (Esa costumbre de las citas en realidad es mía, pero se la presto a Jaime porque... bueno, porque es Jaime)  
> Por favor, si les gusta y creen que debe seguir dejen su comentario. Make my day!

Un par de semanas atrás, al mirar por la ventana Jaime podía relajarse observando como el sol se escondía lentamente entre las montañas hasta dejar el cielo pintado de un agradable color violeta. Permanecía de pie frente al espectáculo mientras lentamente bebía su Martini — _agitado, no revuelto_ —.  
Desafortunadamente alguien había considerado que el sutil encanto de una puesta de sol no podía compararse con el de una rubia modelo de Victoria Secret’s de 10 metros de largo. Ahora prefería beber su Martini contemplando su copia de El último viaje del Temerario, de Turner. Era una de sus pinturas favoritas y le resultaba mucho más agradable a la vista que los implantes en los pechos de la enorme modelo fuera de su ventana. Por si fuera poco, encontraba el rostro de la modelo perturbadoramente parecido al de Cersei, o quizás aquello era una trampa que su mente le jugaba.  
Hacía meses ya de la última vez que había estado con ella. Primero fueron esas malditas semanas que se vio obligada a pasar en Europa con su marido. Luego su repentina viudez y todo el maldito misterio con el que ella se había envuelto desde entonces.  
La había visto en el funeral, por supuesto, pero había sido más por cubrir las apariencias que por tratar de darle un consuelo que bien sabía no necesitaba. La muerte de Robert debió ser para ella una liberación y no una tragedia como se empeñaba en aparentar.  
Finalmente se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de piel. Era un bendición que su padre no hubiera puesto trabas cuando llegó el momento de reclamar la herencia de su madre o de lo contrario jamás habría podido mantener su ritmo de vida. Lo que ganaba anualmente vendiendo artículos esporádicamente a diarios y revistas no le alcanzaba para sobrevivir más de cuatro o cinco meses.  
Después de tantos años seguía arrastrando el lastre de su fama y sospechaba fundadamente que cada vez que lograba colocar algún reportaje lo que vendía era el morbo generado por su nombre y no la calidad de su trabajo. En realidad, nadie confiaba en él.  
Observó la laptop sobre la mesa de centro. Estaba trabajando en tres artículos distintos, uno sobre relaciones internacionales, una réplica a una editorial publicada el día anterior sobre las próximas elecciones locales y uno más sobre el problema de inmigración. Por costumbre terminaría de escribir los tres, pero estaba seguro de que igual terminarían almacenados en su disco duro junto a otros quinientos que jamás serían publicados.  
Miles de veces se prometía a si mismo dejarlo todo por la paz. Después de todo no tenía necesidad de ganarse la vida. La herencia de su madre le permitiría vivir con lujo durante más años de los que estadísticamente podría vivir. Media docena de computadoras habían encontrado su precipitado final estrelladas en el piso cuando algún editor rechazaba sus artículos y Jaime perdía la paciencia. Un par de días después sufría un ataque de ansiedad tratando de recuperar la totalidad de sus archivos. Escribir era una droga, una obsesión que lo llenaba de amargura, pero también lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo. Mucho más vivo de lo que Cersei lo había hecho sentir jamás.  
Aún sostenía la copa vacía en la mano mientras decidía si holgazaneaba un poco más o esperaba la llegada de la inspiración _con los codos pegados a la mesa y el culo a la silla_ , cuando su teléfono celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
No conocía el número, pero aun así tomó la llamada.  
—Pon atención Lannister, porque no voy a repetir una sola palabra. Tengo información que podría interesarte. Tu… _hermana_ no quiso tomar mi llamada, pero te advierto que Stanis o Stark darán muy buen uso de lo que tengo en las manos. Tengo que dejar el país de inmediato, y como comprenderás, necesito dinero. Sé generoso o podría encontrar un mejor postor. Te veo en dos horas en el nivel F del Centro Comercial Aguasdulces. Ve solo.  
La comunicación se cortó sin darle tiempo a pronunciar una palabra.  
Jaime fue incapaz de reconocer la voz, pero la mención de su hermana, con ese tono sarcástico no le dio buena espina. Sabía que el hermano de Robert había amenazado con impugnar el testamento y la misma Cersei lo había informado de la plaga que era tener a Ned Stark inmiscuyéndose en cada asunto pendiente que Robert había dejado y cuestionándolo todo.  
Marcó el número de Cersei pero apenas al segundo timbrazo la grabación de su buzón de voz le solicitó que dejara un mensaje. Lo intento dos veces más con idéntico resultado antes de aventar el celular en la mesa y dejarse caer en el sillón.  
—Jódete, Cersei.  
Lo ponía furioso que ella se creyera con el derecho de decidir cuándo comunicarse con él y cuándo ignorarlo como si fuera un pordiosero pidiéndole una moneda. Que se fuera al infierno, después de todo, él no tenía nada que perder.  
Pasada una hora miró su reloj y repitió mentalmente la llamada palabra por palabra “…te advierto que Stanis o Stark darán muy buen uso de lo que tengo en las manos.”  
Maldijo un par de veces más antes de tomar su chaqueta y las llaves del auto. Hacía frío y el viento resultaba bastante incómodo, por lo que, contrario a su costumbre, condujo con la ventanilla cerrada. Era ya bastante tarde por lo que no encontró tráfico y pudo llegar con algunos minutos de anticipación.  
El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto y cuando salió del auto pudo escuchar el eco de sus pisadas mientras caminaba. El escenario resultaba perfecto para cualquiera de las películas en blanco y negro que tanto disfrutaba. Por un momento imagino que el sujeto que lo había citado aparecería frente a él enfundado en una gabardina y luciendo un sombrero de fieltro inclinado. Sin poder evitarlo se rio de su propia estupidez. Era una costumbre que tenía muy arraigada: si la realidad se tornaba demasiado oscura podía refugiarse en sus memorias de filmes clásicos y clichés.  
Empezaba a sentirse como Humprey Bogart cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda. Para su decepción, el hombre que se acercaba a él llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta deportiva de color gris. Demasiado contemporáneo para resultar interesante.  
Por toda presentación el hombre ladeó la cabeza como si fueran conocidos que se encuentran en un bar.  
—¿Quién diablos eres? —espetó Jaime después de mirarlo de arriba a abajo un par de veces.  
—Puedes hacerlo mejor, Judas. Creo que la pregunta correcta no es quién soy, sino qué tengo para ofrecerte.  
Jaime se esforzó por no mostrar su disgusto al escuchar el maldito sobrenombre que lo había acompañado por casi la mitad de su vida.  
—No tengo tiempo para fanfarronadas, si crees que lo que sea que tienes le interesa a Cersei trata de chantajearla a ella, yo no soy su protector —se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos arrepintiéndose por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en esa trampa.  
—Su protector, su hermanastro, su amante… como quieras llamarte, no importa. Creo que parte de lo que tengo te involucra en una situación que podría resultar muy desagradable si no me consigues lo que necesito para salir del país.  
Jaime se detuvo un momento aunque sin volverse.  
—Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que tengo, y lo que pido. Tienes 24 horas o buscaré a alguien que se muestre más cooperativo.  
Con la plena seguridad de que iba a arrepentirse por mucho tiempo de eso, Jaime se dio la vuelta y tomó el sobre que el hombre le ofrecía. Fingiendo desdén lo abrió y primero encontró una tarjeta con una cantidad escrita en tinta azul. La cantidad le hubiera bastado a él para vivir un par de años gastando más de lo habitual. Soltó una risa burlona y le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad al hombre antes de tomar la otra hoja y desdoblarla.  
La risa se desdibujó de sus labios al instante. Entonces fue el turno del hombre para sonreír satisfecho.  
—¿Cómo…? —Pero Lannister no tuvo tiempo de terminar de formular la pregunta.  
Escuchó un ruido ligero salido de la nada. Por un momento él y el hombre se miraron a los ojos confundidos. Luego vio al hombre caer de rodillas frente a él mientras la sangre empezaba a teñir de un color oscuro su chaqueta gris. Por impulso trató de acercarse para ayudar, en el instante justo en el que se agachaba otro ruido, otro disparo, se escuchó. Esa vez, asumió, el blanco era él. Sin pensarlo corrió hasta quedar oculto por la columna que tenía a unos pasos. Permaneció ahí por unos segundos tratando de calcular si tendría tiempo para llegar hasta su auto antes de que el tirador le acertara.  
Antes de que pudiera decidirse escuchó el ruido de un motor. Apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza buscando el vehículo cuando frente a él se detuvo una moto. El conductor vestía de negro y llevaba un casco del mismo color.  
—¡Sube! —le ordenó.  
Un tercer disparó sonó  
—¡Hazlo, ya! —repitió.  
Y Jaime no necesitó mayor motivación para obedecer.


	2. La primera noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Reina que se molestó en dejar un comentario.   
> Si les interesa que siga por favor dejen un comentario, si no, no hagan nada. La mayoría gana. Prometo que si este capítulo tampoco gusta ya no sigo.

En sus rebeldes años de adolescencia Jaime había insistido en tener una motocicleta. Por supuesto su padre se había negado rotundamente, no por el paternal instinto de mantenerlo a salvo, sino por que ese medio de transporte le parecía vulgar y sin clase. Esa negativa, desde luego, no hizo más que avivar sus deseos.   
Pocos días después de navidad sustrajo un par de relojes de su padre y logró obtener lo necesario para comprar una vieja Suzuki que amenazaba con desarmarse entre sus piernas en cada alto que hacía.  
Recordaba la mirada de total adoración que su hermano menor Tyrion le dirigió la primera vez que lo vio montado en ella. Cersei en cambio había girado los ojos con desdén y lo había ignorado por semanas mientras el se dedicaba a correr por todas las carreteras cercanas sintiéndose James Dean.  
El romance duró apenas un par de meses, Jaime Lannister recibió la primavera en una silla de ruedas, con fracturas en ambas piernas y con un llavero por todo recuerdo de la vieja Suzuki.  
A pesar de eso, cuando él y su misterioso salvador dejaron lejos la amenaza del centro comercial de Aguasdulces y quizás en parte por la adrenalina, Jaime se encontró disfrutando del viento en el rostro y del agradable ruido del motor que claramente le indicaba que estaban rompiendo todos los límites de velocidad conocidos.  
Después de tres o cuatro veces de repetir las mismas preguntas, Jaime se dio por vencido; aparentemente, o no era escuchado, o el conductor no juzgaba necesario presentarse o informarle del destino que llevaban.  
Tenían ya más de veinte minutos de haber dejado atrás el límite de la ciudad cuando finalmente se detuvieron en un hotelucho oscuro, medio oculto por una gasolinera igual de sombría. Bajaron de la moto y sin saber exactamente porqué, Jaime siguió al tipo de la moto mientras se acercaba al mostrador y levantándose el visor del casco pedía una habitación. Pago en efectivo sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.   
Jaime lo siguió en silencio mientras subía unas escaleras diminutas y sucias que se alzaban hasta llegar a un corredor igual de sucio, por cuyo piso retozaban tranquilamente un par de cucarachas del tamaño de una nuez.  
⎯¿Tienes teléfono celular? ⎯le preguntó después de quitarse el casco y con una voz más aguda de lo que cabía esperar.  
⎯No. Lo tiré en el estacionamiento ⎯contestó recordando como el aparato se había deslizado de su bolsillo al subirse a la moto.  
⎯Bien hecho ⎯le dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación, con un tono que dejaba claro que cualquier muestra de astucia de su parte le sorprendería.⎯ Podrían haberlo usado para rastrearte.  
Jaime se guardó de confesar que la perdida de su teléfono había sido un feliz accidente y no un acto de sagacidad.  
Cuando entraron a la habitación el tipo finalmente se dio la vuelta y Jaime tuvo la oportunidad de mirarlo con más atención de la planeada, porque no estaba ya seguro de si se trataba de un hombre con ojos extrañamente femeninos o una chica muy poco agraciada. El cabello rubio pegado a su cráneo por el sudor y el uso del casco no ayudaba mucho a su análisis, y el gesto de asco con que lo miraba no hacía sino distorsionar más sus facciones.  
El misterio se resolvió cuando el sujeto de estudio se quitó la chaqueta y Jaime pudo ver que bajo la playera llevaba puesto un sostén, prenda muy poco necesaria a juzgar por el pecho casi plano de la mujer.  
La chica sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono barato y se entretuvo un rato leyendo sus mensajes de texto. Aparentemente las noticias que recibió no fueron muy buenas porque mantuvo el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida. Aunque bien podía ser que esa fuera su expresión normal.  
El cuarto, además de pequeño estaba tan sucio y oscuro como el resto del local. La pintura se caía en tiras de las paredes y el piso tenía manchas por todas partes. Todo el mobiliario se resumía a una cama matrimonial adornada por una desgastada manta de color gris, un par de sillas de madera, un mueblecillo con un televisor tan viejo que fácilmente podía estar en un museo y un sillón que apestaba a humedad.  
Al observar a la desgarbada mujer se preguntó si el encargado del sitio habría dado por sentado que rentaban la habitación para dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones. El pensamiento le resultó repulsivo.  
⎯¿Qué? ⎯le preguntó ella al levantar la vista del teléfono⎯ ¿El lugar ofende tu delicada sensibilidad, Judas? ¿Esperabas un hotel de cinco estrellas?  
Jaime se contuvo. Después de todo, la mujer acababa de salvarle la vida. Ignoró el maldito sobrenombre, ignoró el olor a rancio del cuarto; incluso hubiera ignorado una cucaracha si el desagradable animalejo no hubiera tenido el mal tino de pasar a unos centímetros de su zapato.   
⎯Escucha, chica ⎯la vio fruncir el ceño⎯ te debo la vida y créeme, sé pagar mis deudas, pero ahora debo regresar a mi departamento. Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer.   
Comunicarse con Cersei era la primera en su muy larga lista. Ir a la policía. Comprar un teléfono nuevo… Cuando recargó la mano sobre un mueblecillo y la retiró cubierta de lo que parecía ser ceniza de cigarro, pensó que todo podía esperar hasta después de tomar un largo baño.  
⎯No te lo recomendaría, tu departamento debe estar vigilado ⎯comentó ella casualmente.  
Entonces, Jaime empezó a procesar lo sucedido. No era extraño que algunas personas lo reconocieran; ocasionalmente su fotografía aparecía a un lado de los pocos artículos que lograba publicar. Y su historia y la del maldito sobrenombre habían sido de sobra conocidas años atrás. Pero el que la chica sospechara que alguien lo vigilaba hizo que también él se sintiera suspicaz.  
⎯¿Qué hacías en el estacionamiento? ⎯preguntó cruzando los brazos.  
Para su sorpresa ella se rió.  
⎯Bueno, eso lo confirma: no se puede ser bonito y astuto a la vez. Eres bastante lento para ser periodista, ¿no lo crees?  
Por toda respuesta Jaime arqueó una ceja. Si la inteligencia resultaba ser inversamente proporcional a la belleza, debía tener frente a él a un maldito Einstein.   
⎯Te he estado siguiendo por más de un mes ⎯le explicó con obviedad.   
⎯¿Por qué? ⎯preguntó alejándose de ella.  
⎯No puedo decírtelo.  
Mientras él se esforzaba por procesar esas palabras y trataba de encontrar algún indicio de la presencia de la chica en las últimas semanas, ella salió del cuarto sin decirle una sola palabra. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con un par de paquetes de galletas en las mano. Le arrojó uno y se echó en la cama para comer el otro como si se encontrara a la mitad de una pijamada con sus amigas del colegio.  
⎯Esto es absurdo ⎯exclamó exasperado llevándose las manos al cabello⎯. ¿Quién diablos eres, por qué estoy aquí, quién era ese hombre y por qué rayos lo mataron?  
La mujer bufó exasperada antes de dejarse caer en la cama que crujió escandalosamente bajo su peso. Al inclinarse Jaime observó el dije que llevaba en su cuello. Una piedra blanca, probablemente un zirconio tallado en forma de pera. La joya era barata y simple, pero tan femenina que, con el atuendo y apariencia de la chica, lucía tan fuera de lugar como un rosal en medio de una cancha de futbol.  
⎯Soy Brienne Tarth, estás aquí porque acabo de salvar tu trasero y, con respecto a las dos últimas preguntas… esperaba que fueras tú quien me diera respuestas.  
⎯Me voy de aquí ⎯gritó, recordando el documento que el hombre le había mostrado.  
⎯Eres libre de irte, Judas. Mañana tomaré mi café mientras leo en el periódico la noticia de tu muerte. Tristemente para ti, no creo que el hallar partes de tu cuerpo en algún lote baldío sea lo suficientemente importante para tener tu nombre en una primera plana. Trataré de no llorar ⎯añadió con desdén, recargando la cabeza sobre la almohada.  
Jaime se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Miró su reloj, era bastante noche y su automóvil estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Si la chica tenía razón y alguien lo estaba buscando…  
Quizás lo mejor era esperar a que amaneciera para acudir a la policía y buscar a Cersei.  
Se giró y con fastidio se quitó el sacó y lo arrojó al gastado sillón. Cuando regresó sobre sus pasos la chica, que ya estaba acostada en la cama se incorporó con expresión alerta y el rostro tan sonrojado que sus múltiples pecas resultaban invisibles.  
Jaime no pudo evitar una risita nasal.  
⎯Te aseguro, chica, que soy capaz de resistir la tentación de meterme en la cama contigo ⎯bufó, tratando de sonar serio, luego, sin disimular su irritación añadió⎯. Mi nombre es Jaime, no Judas.  
Se tiró en el sillón y desabotonó un par de botones de su camisa, miró de reojo a la chica, quien se sonrojó más y se esforzó por parecer relajada antes de volver a acostarse y farfullar sin dignarse a mirarlo.  
⎯Me llamo Brienne, no chica.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta leer sus opiniones para saber si vale la pena o no continuar un proyecto. Supongo que en este caso la idea no gustó, lo dejaré unos días más para estar segura de qué hacer.


End file.
